


Starscream’s Confession

by Deceptimagines



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceptimagines/pseuds/Deceptimagines
Summary: Starscream has been acting strange lately so you go to the Harbinger to figure out what’s wrong with your friend.





	Starscream’s Confession

“Are you avoiding me?”  
The hurt in your voice was almost too much for him to bear. Starscream didn’t dare look behind him because he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to hide anymore. He wouldn’t be able to hide his frustration.  
He hated the control you had over him - he despised the way your soft smile made his spark twist and he loathed that somehow you had made a place for yourself in his daily life that it now felt empty when you weren’t near - but he didn’t hate you.  
He could never hate you.   
So instead he focused all his attention on the worthless scrap of machinery in front of him, trying to look busy and denying to himself that he didn’t care whether you stayed or left and never came back.   
So intent on ignoring you was he that the gentle touch of a human hand on his lower leg nearly made him jump.   
Starscream looked into your eyes and knew that he was lost.  
Oh, little one, he thought. You don’t know what you’re doing.   
Before he could stop himself, Starscream was kneeling before you, silently placing his servo on the metal floor and you, the ever trusting and foolish human, stepped onto his palm, holding onto his elongated thumb for balance.   
Regaining his posture and bringing you closer to his eye level, Starscream didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know how to articulate his - his . . . feelings.  
For you.  
No one could have expected this.   
Starscream - feared Decepticon commander and second only to Lord Megatron himself - would ever be helpless in the face of a mere flesh creature.   
He was pulled out of his head by you softly saying his name. His digits had subconsciously curled around you in a protective hold and you didn’t even look the slightest bit frightened of the potentially deadly talons grazing your skin. Your face only showed concern. For him.   
“I believe I . . .” Starscream started, unsure of where his sentence was going, “I believe I am fond of you, little one.”  
You tilted your head in a way that made his spark jump by how adorable you were. “Oh, well I’m fond of you, too, Starscream.”  
His frame stiffened at your misunderstanding and he had to be careful not to clench his fist around you. “No, no! That’s not what I mean!” His free servo came up to rub at his temple. “Why can’t you just understand - what I mean to say is that I am in love with you!”  
You breathed in sharply and Starscream realized what he had done. He had ruined your treasured friendship because he was a lonely old mech that let his emotions get the best of him and you were so gentle and kind and -  
“I . . . Wow, really? You’re really in love with me? I never thought you would actually like me back!”  
Starscream dared to look into your eyes and only saw complete adoration and acceptance. And he knew that you were his.


End file.
